Something about him
by Notyourpsycho
Summary: Good girl Darcy has always had a thing for the bad boys, but will she fall into Jay's mantrap, or will she be able to pull away from her habits and stay with pretty-boy Peter?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of the characters of Degrassi. This if purely fan based.**

"**So, Lucas is really your brother?" Darcy asked, watching as he pulled the hat from a freshman's head and threw it over to Johnny Demarco.**

"**Yeah, not exactly proud of it." Jane said with a sigh, shooting an arrow at the target.**

"**Well, he's kind of cute." Darcy shrugged, turning back to her newfound friend.**

"**That is so gross!" She laughed.**

"**So Darcy likes the bad boys, who would've guessed?" Holly J. said as she passed them.**

**Darcy rummaged through her locker, pulling out various text books and papers as she looked for tonight's homework.**

"**Need any help?" A deep voice asked, and from the tone, she could already tell he was not planning on helping.**

"**Not from you." Darcy grumbled, grabbing a notebook. "Aren't you banned from school grounds anyway?"**

"**Aren't you banned from sex?" Jay asked, a small smirk on his lips. "I was just looking for a chance to talk to my good friend, Darcy."**

"**Yeah, well, I don't want to talk to you." she snapped, "You tried to get me to have sex with Spin! At church camp!" she exclaimed, grabbing her messenger bag, slamming her locker door shut and spinning around to talk away. Jay caught her by the arm and brought her close to him, so that his lips were right next her ear.**

"**Well now I'm looking for something else from you. Not in favor of Spinner." He said, letting go of her. "Just think about it, bible girl." he added before walking towards the front doors.**

"**I still like the Revene, if you're interested." he called back to her before leaving the school.**

"**So what are we doing tonight?" Peter asked, wrapping his arm around Darcy's shoulders as she walked out of the school.**

"**Oh, I might go hang out with a friend tonight." Darcy said, kissing him on the cheek. "Tomorrow, maybe we can check out a movie?"**

"**Yeah, sure. I gotta go before my mom gets onto us." Peter said, kissing her quickly on the lips before running off.**

"**Sugar." She mumbled to herself as she walked to her house, going back and forth though whether she wanted to go meet Jay or not. She knew what he was probably going to happen, but she still couldn't fight the urge to anyway. He just had something about him that drew her in…**


	2. Chapter 2

"So what are we doing tonight?" Peter asked, wrapping his arm around Darcy's shoulders as she walked out of the school.

"Oh, I might go hang out with a friend tonight." Darcy said, kissing him on the cheek. "Tomorrow, maybe we can check out a movie?"

"Yeah, sure. I gotta go before my mom gets onto us." Peter said, kissing her quickly on the lips before running off.

"Sugar." She mumbled to herself as she walked to her house, going back and forth though whether she wanted to go meet Jay or not. She knew what he was probably going to happen, but she still couldn't fight the urge to anyway. He just had something about him that drew her in…

The smell of alcohol and smoke filled her lungs, engulfing her and forcing her to gag. She couldn't remember why she had decided to come, and it wasn't too late to turn back…

"I didn't think you'd show, bible girl." a familiar voice rang in her ear, his hot breath against her face.

"Well I'm full of surprises." Darcy said, turning around to look Jay in the face.

"Speaking of which, I have a few surprises for you if you're interested." a smirk grew over his lips, and it didn't take rocket science to figure out what he was talking about. He took her hand, the smirk growing as he noticed her abstinence ring, and lead her toward the van which was open to anyone.

Darcy sat on the floor of the van, staring absently at the clothing strewn across the vehicle.

"I can't believe we just did that." she muttered, although not really talking to Jay who was busy pulling his clothes on.

"I can't believe you're that good." Jay said, smirking once again as he looked over her body.

"Oh shut up." she hissed, pulling on her underwear and bra before throwing on her skirt and tank top. She clumsily opened the door and stumbled out of it. "This, never happened." she said, glaring at him before walking back towards her home.

"Oh, sugar." she grumbled, seeing the light in her bedroom was on. Hopefully it was just her sister, and her parents were still oblivious. There was no way she could come up with a good explination for why she was out so late when she could barely begin to process what had actually happened.

"Where were you?" Claire asked as soon as she same up the stairs, although obviously more than half-asleep.

"I went for a walk. Tell mom and I'll tell her you skipped bedtime." she hissed, wondering why she still had to share a room with that brat. When Claire went silent she realized that she had won the fight and laid down in her bed without even changing.

_What am I doing? What is wrong with me? Darcy thought, twirling her abstinence ring around her finger._


End file.
